Facing Her Demons
by Sharon10
Summary: (Nora and Bo) Here's a short one chapter deal about what happens when Bo tries to get Nora to deal with her demons regarding Todd... But it's mostly about them reconnecting again.


Facing Her Demons- A Short Fan Fiction

She walked into his office and shut the door. It was way too late for appearances. John and Marcie had already seen them kissing in the corner of the police station. Hell, everyone probably knew by now. They had simply given up trying to hide it.

He smiled at her as she walked towards him with that sexy grin. No words were spoken at all. She simply threw herself into his arms and they started to kiss again. It was hard to believe that though they had been back together for a couple months, they hadn't been able to make love yet. Something always seemed to get I the way.

When she pulled away from him, he pulled her back towards him. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him to want her even more than he already did. She laughed slightly when he kissed her again.

Nora: Sweetheart, we can't be doing this. We have work to do.

Bo: Yeah, WORK. That's the beauty of being in charge here Nora. Work can always be delegated.

Nora: Oh really? And what about me? Are you going to DELEGATE my work too?

Bo: I think you've had enough work for the day sweetheart. You need a little R&R if you know what I mean?

Nora (Kissing him): And what exactly did you have in mind there Commish?

Bo: I think you'll just have to wait and see.

Nora: So basically, you're asking me to trust you right?

Bo: You got a problem with that?

Nora: No. (She kisses him) I trust you with my life. And my heart's been lost to you for years.

Bo: You don't want it back do you?

Nora: Never.

Bo: Good. Because I'm keeping it... Forever.

They kiss more passionately this time.

Nora: I'm keeping yours too.

Bo: you better. I don't ever want it back.

She laughs slightly as he starts leading her towards the door.

Nora: You sure you can't give me a clue?

Bo: Don't worry baby. It will be worth the wait.

Nora: It better be.

About an hour later, they walk into the deserted beach house they had stayed in so many years ago. She looked at him, not really sure what to make of it.

Nora: Why did you bring me here Bo? You know I haven't been able to step foot inside this place for years.

Bo: Yes, I know. And that's why I brought you here.

Nora: I don't get it. Why would you want to put me through that?

Bo: Honey, I don't WANT to put you through any of it. But you need to deal with this. You've spent years burying all your emotions about that night. In order for us to move on, you need to face your demons... all of them.

Nora: What if I don't want to? What if I'm too scared too?

Bo: You're the bravest woman I know Red. You've been to hell and back and back again. But the one thing you've never been able to face is this. You have to face your demons regarding Todd Manning.

Nora: But... But it's too painful. I don't want to go back there Bo. I just want to forget it ever happened.

Bo: Don't you get it Red? You can't forget. Every time that something comes up with Todd, you are brought right back to this place. You can't move on. You can't think rationally. And I'm not blaming you here ok. I wish I could take all of that pain away from you. But you have to do it yourself. You have to choose the future over the past. Please Nora. I don't want to watch you go down this road again. I know how it always ends.

Nora: How? How does it end? Would you please enlighten me?

Bo: You get that blank look on your face. I know your thinking of how things could have been different if you hadn't thrown the case. But come on Nora, you had no way of knowing what was going to go down. And even if you had, it still wouldn't be your fault. None of this is your fault. None of it.

Nora: I just... sometimes I feel so alone. I know I should move on and just forget that whole night. It doesn't matter anymore. But I still have nightmares Bo. They come out of left field sometimes. And I feel like I can't breathe... just like I had that night. It's like it's happening all over gain.

Bo: But it's not Nora. You're fine now. You don't have to worry about Todd anymore. You know that right?

Nora: Yes. I know that. Sometimes I just have a hard time separating the past from the future.

Bo: All right. Then I want you to promise me something right here and now?

Nora: What?

Bo: Next time you feel that way, don't shut me out. I don't care what time it is Nora. I want you to come to me. Anything you need is yours. You know that my heart is open 24-7 for you.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): God I love you.

She walks into his arms and kisses him. They hold on to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Nora: Thank you Bo. Thanks for knowing what I needed when I didn't know it myself.

Bo: Hey, that's what I'm here for remember? I love you baby. Always and forever.

Nora: I love you too. So much.

They start kissing passionately.

Bo: Do you think I'm actually going to get to make love to you this time around?

She laughs slightly as she kisses him.

Nora: I think that can certainly be arranged.

Bo: Good. Because it wasn't easy keeping my hands off you last time. I don't think I could do it again.

Nora: As I recall, we didn't actually keep our hands off each other last time. We just didn't go all the way.

Bo: You are a real stickler for detail you know that?

Nora: Yeah. And you love it.

Bo: Your right. I do.

Nora: Good answer

They kiss.

Nora: Come on Commish. I think we have a lot of time to make up for.

Bo: That we do.

Nora: Then shut up and kiss me. I'll make every single one of your dreams come true.

Bo: You already have. You agreed to be my girl again.

Nora (Kissing him): Oh sweetie, I never stopped.

And with that she took his hand and they "Christened" every room in the house the way they never got to before. They had truly come full circle this time. And they were never going to let love slip through their hands again. They were back where they belonged... FINALLY.


End file.
